coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9634 (10th December 2018)
Plot Daniel reels from the revelations about Sinead. He assumes that Steff filled her head with rubbish and calls her a delusional zealot. Sinead defends her friend and insists that skipping chemo was her own decision; even the slim chance that it would harm their son was too much of a risk. He doesn't agree. Sinead makes peace with Billy over his betrayal of confidence. Daniel begrudgingly lets Ken give them a lift to the hospital when their cab doesn't turn up. Leanne puts off telling Toyah that Nick is moving in. Beth finds a clinic in Germany which specialises in cancer treatment but it would cost thousands to send Sinead there. Sinead goes in for tests. Daniel continues to shut Ken out. Ken waits at the hospital with him regardless. Jenny smells a rat when Liz goes off to meet with an "old school friend", who turns out to be Mike Thornberry, recently returned from Spain. Beth asks Carla if she'll fund Sinead's treatment on the factory's health policy. Carla admits there's no such thing and the money for the therapies came from Ken. The oncologist tells Sinead and Daniel that the tumour has grown and books her in for chemo immediately. Jenny is delighted to see Liz with another man, while Mike is pleased to hear that Liz and Johnny aren't together. She agrees to go out with him, blowing off a date with Eileen. Nick shares his plans with Leanne to David at the salon, not realising that Toyah is underneath the hairdryer. Daniel does his best to reassure Sinead that everything will be fine, though he's really trying to reassure himself. Phil sits in on the dress rehearsal for the nativity. He doesn't like the rap sections and gives Brian until morning to rewrite it again. Leanne is unapologetic to Toyah for letting Nick move in. Alone in the staff room, Brian has a dizzy spell and faints. Beth watches closely as Carla opens the factory safe, memorising the combination. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Carla Connor - Alison King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick *Oncologist - Raji James Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld -''Office and factory floor'' *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Corridor and staff room *Weatherfield General - Chemotherapy treatment room, waiting area and ladies' toilets Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel struggles to forgive Sinead's deception; Phil orders Brian to re-write the Nativity play; and Liz meets up with an old flame. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,494,957 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes